ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Phate
Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Pharoah Bolding (born July 20, 1982), better known by his ring name, "The Icon" Doctor Phate, is an African-American professional wrestler. His current gimmick is that of a complete and utter jerk who has been able to make a massive amount of money through Professional Wrestling. He has wrestled for various pro wrestling organizations including Underground Pro, HCWA, Alpha Championship Wrestling(ACW), Honor Wrestling League, and TiTAN Pro. He currently performs for Rainbow Pro, Hardcore Wrestling Society, and SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate. Career HCWA Phate began his career in the now-defunct Hard Core Wrestling Alliance (HCWA) as a young, cocky upstart who barely backed up all of the talking he did. All of the bravado did very little to overshadow his natural talent, though, and he quickly used his ability to irritate his foes while out-wrestling them to rack up an 18-0 undefeated record before losing to the HCWA North American Champion at the time, Russel Freeman. Losing to Russel seemed to send Phate over the edge and he disappeared for awhile....and came back as a sadistic freak in a girl's catholic school outfit (black skirt, white dress shirt, black tie, black shoes, knee-high white socks) with a 'crush' on Freeman! This reinvention paid off for Phate as he went on to defeat Freeman in a Last Man Standing encounter to win the North American Title. He retained that the North American Championship a month later in a vicious match of his own creation, The Phatesville Commons Streetfight. The Phatesville Commons Streetfight The Phatesville Commons Streetfight has the distinction of being the only wrestling exhibition banned in the state of New Jersey. The match itself is a nightmare in barbed wire; the ring ropes top turnbuckle pad, ring steps, and every weapon underneath the ring are covered in starands of razor sharp barbed wire. Dr. Phate was able to defeat Freeman after a vicious piledriver on barbed wire-infested chair followed by a powerbomb through a flaming barbed wire table. The high risk of injury has forced this match to possibly never be sanctioned again. HCWA Closing When HCWA shut its doors in late 2004 Phate, still the North American Champion, disappeared from the independent wrestling scene altogether. Where he went and what he did is anyone's guess but most wrestling fans felt they saw Dr. Phate for the last time. Boy were they ever wrong. Underground Pro: Demented School Girl During the late summer of 2005 Dr. Phate suddenly popped up in Underground Pro Wrestling in his unique schoolgirl attire, cutting a promo that would've made Malcolm McDowell proud. Quoting Kubrick's A Clockwork Orange, Phate made his intentions clear and did what he'd been doing best before he disappeared: freaked people the hell out and got under their skin. Phate would go on to capture the Underground Pro Hardcore Championship within weeks of his debut....and began developing a very surreal and freaky relationship with a young female wrestler named Corinne Summers. Before his career in UGP could really get off the ground the federation went on hiatus, stripping all champions of their respective titles and leaving Phate without a home once again. Then it happened. What happened? Phate went back to the streets. Street Thug When UGP came back from its four-month hiatus Phate shocked everyone by rolling up to the first UGP show in a lowrider! Decked out in a pair of baggy denim shorts, a black "Scarface" t-shirt, G-Unit sneakers, four-finger rings, and a big platinum chain Phate vowed to regain the title he never lost. Phate would soon regain the Hardcore Championship, replacing UGP Owner J. Hector Banks' Hardcore strap with a specially-made blinged-out spinner title of his own.....but it came at the expense of his budding relationship with Corinne Summers, who he claims shunned his gentlemanly advances and played him for a fool. The heated verbal exchanges between the two soon evolved into violence and the two wrestlers were on a collision course, the Hardcore Championship being the ultimate prize. The UGP faithful were sure Phate couldn't beat a girl and still didn't buy him being sadistic and "hood"...so he proved how much he'd changed by breaking the neck of former UGP female interviewer Amber with a Strong Lariat in the hallway of the UGP Arena! With the psychological damage done Phate was able to squeak by Summers in controversial fashion (pinning her with his feet on the ropes for leverage) and retain his Hardcore Title. Phate went on to enjoy the longest Hardcore Championship reign in Underground Pro history at just short of five months before losing his title to T.I. Charisma at UGP's Bronx Bombing pay-per-view in what has been called the greatest Hardcore Match in UGP history. Never one to let a loss get him down Phate found a golden opportunity a week later. That golden opportunity was called the UGP Lethal Lottery. Underground Pro - Lethal Lottery UGP owner Banks, angered by the actions of then Underground Champion Mr. Damnation at the Bronx Bombing pay-per-view, decided to place Damnation in a Slobber-knocker-style match where he would have to beat 12 contenders in a row to retain the title! The order of those wrestlers was determined through picking numbers from a bingo barrel. Phate had the first pick....and picked number 1! Phate, his mind like an evil machine, blackmailed new UGP female interviewer Felicity (who he also had a brief fling with) into aiding him in switching numbers with damn near everyone else on the UGP roster until he obtained the number 12 - the final entrant number! In what is considered arguably the most controversial moment in UGP history Phate had Felicity run interference as he put out contestant number eleven, Jack Vengeance, with a wicked Singapore Cane shot and pulled the battered and bloody champion atop Vengeance to eliminate him! Phate quickly went to work, hitting his patented running lariat to the front of Damnation's injured leg. Before he could get a pinfall, though, a pissed-off Vengeance slid back into the ring, a steel pipe in hand, and swung for the fences...but Phate ducked and the pipe laid out an already groggy Mr. Damnation instead! Phate went on to get the pinfall....and possession of the Underground Pro Underground Championship! A riot damn near happened in New Jersey that night as Phate and Felicity fled the arena! Then Phate disappeared again. Underground Pro - Underground Championship Controversy Phate disappeared from Underground Pro television for three weeks, the Underground Championship in tow. Forever the controversial jerk-off, Phate popped up on Underground Pro's 5/14/06 telecast via satellite and decided to explain his recent disappearance by saying that he was tired of being a gimmick - - and leaving with the Underground Championship still in his possession! The company lost many of its fans and talent after this blatantly disrespectful act and UGP went under shortly thereafter. The Self-Imposed Hiatus To say that Phate is controversial is an understatement. He is still in possession of the Underground Pro Underground Championship, defending the title in any and every Indy appearance he has. After spending a few months in TITAN Pro Wrestling toward the end of its run and wrestling in GWA (among other promotions) Phate took time off to rehabilitate a nagging knee injury and to re-evaluate his career. Phate had made the mistake of no-showing shows for several promoters and almost blacklisted himself from the profession. "The Icon" placed himself in self-imposed exile whilr he tried to sort out his life in mid-2007. The Comeback Tour Doctor Phate announced his return to the sport of pro wrestling at near the end of 2007, stating that he was preparing himself for a comeback tour. "It's not just a comeback to the sport but a comeback to what being a wrestler is all about", stated Phate in a press release. "I have gained a lot from this business but I have not been kind to it in return. Time to change that. From here on out I'm all about proving myself as the great talent that everyone thought I was a few years ago." His first attempt at proving just that would be in Rainbow Pro against the talented Shane Xzavery. Rainbow Pro: Rubin and Ed Invitational - Shane Xzavery vs. Dr. Phate Phate returned to active competition at the end of 2007 with Rainbow Pro, defeating Shane Xzavery via Gorilla Clutch on December 30, 2007 at the Rubin and Ed Invitational. Sporting a new look and revealing that his exile led him to Osaka, Japan and the dojo of famed Japanese wrestling trainer Takeo Yakamata, Phate performed very well in the match, unleashing new variations on his famed Lariat as well as a stiffer style attributed to training with some of Japan's top up-and-comers. That same week Phate decided to branch his comeback tour out further and joined Hardcore Wrestling Society and SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate. =In wrestling= *'Current Finishing and signature moves' :*'Icon-O-Clast' (Axe Guillotine Driver) :*'Gorilla Clutch' (Inverted Cloverleaf) :*Gaijin Killer (Stunner) :*Gaijin Killer II (Fireman's Carry Into A Stunner) :*Gaijin Killer III (Diamond Dust) :*Gaijin Killer IV (Osaka Street Cutter) :*Amaze Impact (Reverse Chokeslam Facebuster) :*Rapid Dragon Screw :*Top-Rope Dragon Screw :*McEnroe (Hooking Clothesline to the back of opponent's knee) :*Forearm Smash Barrage (5 to 10 stiff forearm shots to opponent's face while holding their head) :*Giant Headbutt :*Diving Headbutt :*Senton splash :*Chop Block *'Lariat Variations' :*Enzuilariat (Lariat to the back of opponent's head) :*Burning Lariat (Head Hold Strong Lariat) :*Rolling Lariat (Discus Strong Lariat) :*Running Strong Lariat :*Wake-Up Lariat (Quick Lariat after being hit with a stiff move and appearing to be on 'dream street') Thug Gimmick :*'Phatesealer (Running Strong Lariat) :*'Icon-O-Clast (Vertical Suplex Into Facebuster) :*McEnroe (Hooking Clothesline to the back of opponent's knee) :*Nigger Four (Figure Four Leg Lock) :*Harley Race Flying Knee :*Flowing DDT :*Chop Block :*Dragon Screw :*Top-Rope Dragon Screw Demented Schoolgirl Gimmick :*'School's Out (Stunner) :*Figure Four Leg Lock :*Harley Race Flying Knee :*Flowing DDT :*Chop Block :*Dragon Screw :*Top-Rope Dragon Screw Cocky Rookie Gimmick :*'Phatesealer (Stunner) :*Figure Four Leg Lock :*Harley Race Flying Knee :*Flowing DDT :*Chop Block :*Dragon Screw :*Top-Rope Dragon Screw Championships and Accomplishments *'HCWA (Hardcore Wrestling Alliance' :*HCWA North American Championship (1 time) :*Created and competed in the only Phatesville Commons Streetfight in wrestling history *'Underground Pro' :*Underground Championship (1 time) :*Underground Hardcore Championship (2 times)